


Episode 3 – The Sorceress

by Wodric



Series: He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust [3]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, MOTU, Masters of the Universe & Related Fandoms, Masters of the Universe (1987), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Oedipal Issues, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodric/pseuds/Wodric
Summary: Episode’s Summary:Adam is washed and purified by Teela.Purified, Adam enters in the higher part of the Castle Grayskull to see his mother making love with another women. That leads to a long stay at the castle.The castle is attacked by Skeletor’s beastmen.





	Episode 3 – The Sorceress

He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust

Episode 3 – The Sorceress

When his time came, he knew.

Adam leaved the barracks and went upstairs.

He let his tunic on the floor, near his mother’s and Teela’s cloths, and entered the hot springs naked. The warm water embraced his body with vigor. There was something magical on the waters. They were invigorating.

He climbed the stairs behind the waterfall just to reach other small pool.

Teela was waiting for him. She was dressed with a long white dress. The skirt had deep cuts that opened widely when she walked to show her gracious long legs.

Even if she already had seen him naked, he felt bare and unsheltered.

“Where is my mother? And the sorceress?” his voice didn’t hide his nervousness.

“They went upstairs.” Adam saw huge spiral stairs that lead to another floor. “And I am here to wash you!”

“What!” he looked at her, “why?”

“To purify you.”

“Who washed you?” he asked, defensibly.

“The queen.”

“And who washed my mother?”

“The Sorceress.”

Adam wanted to find some fault in all that logic, but religious rituals weren’t necessarily logic. He raised his arms and allowed Teela to wash him as if he was waiting for her.

She entered the hot water. Teela was a confident young woman but Adam saw that she was hesitant. She held a washcloth in one of her hands. She raised it when she approached, clearly unsure about where she should begin.

The prince lowered his arms.

“You can begin to wash my face…”

Teela nodded. Slowly she humidified the washcloth and begun to clean his face, grimy from the voyage. Then she washed his chest and back. His arms. Often Adam found her moves tickling him. He smiled looking to her. Her white dress was now all wet and the fabric would glue to her body revealing her feminine voluptuous charms.

He looked around, trying to distract himself. It was the first time that he was such deep in the Castle. The room was an ample library, full of high bookshelves filled with rolls of papyrus and parchments. There were manuscripts and printed books. Only some magical property would allow so many books being near the hot springs without being damaged.

But Adam could sense Teela’s proximity. Warm irradiated from her gracious body. Her hands were wandering in his body. Rubbing her arms and back. His chest. All his muscles. The washcloth avoided some contact. But he sensed her fingertips brushing his skin, often making him tickles and goosebumps.

He avoided continuously her eyes.

The worse was when she bent on her knees to wash his lower body. Her head was just some fingers away from his penis. He even felt her hot breath. Hotter than the waters of the hot springs.

It was inevitable. Slowly at each of her breath, like she was inflating him, his member grew and grew, until it seemed a cannon of a spaceship, pointing fiercely and straightly to some infinite place in the universe. Even if in this case it was only pointing to Teela’s face.

She giggled, like a teenager that she wasn’t anymore, and continued to wash his hips and legs. Then, she made him roll over to wash her buttocks. Adam sensed that she was avoiding the final step.

The prince roll over and faced Teela again, or better, his phallus faced Teela again. He looked down to her and their eyes finally meet. She had a beautiful angelical face. How could such an angel be a warrior? Her delicate lips were red and full, her smile was easy, her expressive eyes were bright and blue like the crystal waters of the deep oceans in Eternia, the eyelids long, thin and reddish, the same color of her perfect eyebrows. Her small nose gave her a childish look, but her high cheekbones were of a full adult woman. Her hair, redhead, wet from the hot springs, was pulled up and back, away from her gentle face, in a ponytail, a hairstyle that made her seem much taller. And this outstanding beauty was in front of his virility, with her lips slightly opened, showing her well aligned white teeth.  
Adam bent forward. He took Teela’s hands in his and made her rise from her kneeled position.

“I think I can take it from here and wash myself,” he said gently. “The Sorceress won't notice any difference.”

She slightly sighed in relief, stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“I like you, Adam… very much, I even think that I am falling for you… but I am not in love with you… I know that it doesn’t make sense, but I would like that you could understand me!”

He smiled at her and retributed the kiss. First in the forehead, then a chaste kiss in her lips. Chaste, even if her breasts were pressed against his chest and his manhood was somewhere lost in her wet dress.

“I feel the same, Teela!” he said honestly.

They felt in an embrace and their lips meet again. In a tenderly but not chastely kiss. Fully in the lips, tongues entangled, in a deep long kiss that only lovers can understand.

When they detached from each other they were flushed and touched by their own mixed feelings.

To free himself from the situation, he gave some steeps in the water in the direction of the library and looked to the stairs.

“I am going to find my mother… I need to know what I am doing here.”

“You can’t go up!”

“Why not?”

“Because…” she hesitated…

Adam didn’t heard her. Still naked and already purified, he begun to climb the stairs.

The first thing that he noticed were the sounds. A woman was breathing hard and moaning. Moaning high. He recognized the moans. He recognized the voice.

Step by step he went up. When his eyes finally reached the level of the new floor, he saw a huge bedroom that covered all the floor. A round bed covered by soft furs was in the center. In it, the queen was laid down facing up. She was completely naked, her skin still wet from the hot springs. Her read hair dishevel and dripping water was spread out the furs in the bed. Her breasts bounced at the rhythm of her hips. She had her knees bend and her legs spread apart.

With the head in her inner tights was another woman. Another naked woman.

Adam could only imagine what the woman was doing. Her face couldn’t be seen. Its view was totally blocked by the queen’s slender legs. The prince already had seen his mother’s beautiful body naked, so initially he focused his attention on the other woman.

She had a thin body. Her arms and her waist were thin. Her skin was all quite pale. Her breasts loomed pendulous, stunningly curved and creamy. And the breasts seemed huge. So huge! Adam didn’t knew if they were bigger than his mother’s, but in that position, and with her thin body structure, they really seemed… prominent and… huge. Saliently huge. Her buttocks were round and protuberant and lured him like powerful magnets.

Adam approached from behind. She was on her knees, her face buried between the queen’s legs. The sound of her licking was now audible to Adam even with the queen’s moans. He could also see that she was a platinum blonde. Her long straight hair was almost shinning silver and covered her face to him, in the parts that the queen’s legs wouldn’t. She had both of her hands in the queen’s breasts and was playing with the nipples.

Her vagina was obscenely opened, her labia separated, her clitoris visible and was pink. Truly pink. Her butt hole was also quite exposed. In that position the attractive woman didn’t had much secrets to Adam.

His hands were in the air only for a brief moment. He approached the bed and when he was close enough, he grabbed her by her waist and let his hands go through her body to feel her buttocks. The woman was no warrior, she hadn’t a warrior’s body, but she had her checks firm and soft. He went forward and let his erect member touch the woman’s pale skin…

“Adam… come here…” called his mother in a husky tone, with her two arms extended in his direction.

“No” he thought, but he didn’t said a word. He just strolled his member trough the woman naked butt. His head near her butthole, he almost reached the climax just with the contact. “Who was this stunning woman?” he thought.

The woman continued to ignore him, as if he didn’t exist, as if he wasn’t with his penis head brushing her opened lips. She was concentrated in her task to please the queen.

“Come here, Adam. You cannot take her now…” Adam shook his head. He wanted that woman.

“I… I will please you…” his mother finally whispered.

He finally obeyed his mother. He bypassed the woman’s buttocks, even if his hands glide in her body, and lied down near his mother.

The queen received him motherly in her arms, she was aware of his immense desire and pressed his face immediately against her left breast that had been abandoned by the other woman’s hand. He took the nipple in his lips and begun immediately to suckle, and without releasing the nipple, he moved his head down so he could look the women’s actions in his mother.

All her head was moving up and down, with her tongue brushing continuously his mother’s clit. The woman’s right hand was now between the queen’s legs, and the she had one or two fingers inside her.

When the woman licked up, the prince finally saw her face. She was stunning. She was quite similar to Teela, but slightly older. He knew that face. He had seen it when he was a little boy and she hadn’t changed a bit. It was the Sorceress’ face. Teela’s mother.

And the Sorceress smiled to him, even with her mouth opened, her tongue playing and dancing in his mother’s clitoris.

In her state of arousal, the queen understood her son frustration. He was trying to brush his penis against her hip while sucking her breast. She reached his engorged member with her right hand, while embracing him with the other.

The queen begun to stroke him even if the position wasn’t much comfortable. Her hands were gentle. She stroked and squeezed. Her fingers pressed hard pushing his foreskin down, her thumb played with his head. She was experienced and knew what to do, and he was getting used to it.

“Come here” said the Sorceress. Adam raised slowly from his mother’s embrace, releasing her breast, unsure where was “here”.

“Lay down near me, here, between your mother’s thighs. You are a young man. The time arrived. You should learn how to please a woman.” The Sorceress explained.

“Follow my instructions and my caresses.” She added, relishing softly the sensitive skin of the queen’s inner thighs. Brushing her lips against her skin, sometimes approaching her glistering sex, other’s running away.

Her instructions were susurrated and powerful like she was casting a spell. Adam followed the orders like a good warrior. Followed the instructions like a good student. He kissed and licked around before diving in a new world. His nose exhaled all his mother’s intimate scents. They were like a perfume branded “pleasure”. Intense. Intoxicating. His tongue didn’t had difficulty to find her clitoris. Even if he also wanted to penetrate her with it, as if his tongue was his sex. But he found that he should concentrate in her sex. She was already totally excited. Totally wet. He just had to find the Sorceress instructions and lick. After a moment, he even thought that he didn’t need the instructions. The moves went natural. And her taste was… divine, he just wanted to lick more, like a child would lick quickly a tasty melting ice-cream. Because his mother was melting before him. Then someone grabbed his hair and pushed him even more against her sex. It could only be his mother’s hands.

Even in that orgy of new sensations, the prince was still aware of the Sorceress body near him. She had retreated from his mother’s sex, but she was still there. She irradiated heat. It was impossible to forget that she was still there. Once, in one of his moves, his arm had touched her bouncing breast. He didn’t know why, but he trembled with the contact. A moment later, he tried the move again, but to his misfortune, her breast wasn’t there anymore.

Adam’s hands were constantly traveling. From her mother’s long slim legs, to hold her massive buttocks, to wrap his arms around her hips, to wander to her waist, or totally up, cupping her breasts, with his fingers playing and engorging her nipples. He knew that he was doing it well. The Sorceress was already silent. He no longer needed her instructions. His mother was on the edge again, like she had been in the moment he had entered the room. Her hips begun to undulate even more furiously. Rolling in waves. Bucking. Making love with his tongue. Her body shaking and trembling. All her waist was up, her buttocks disengaged from the bed. He had to hold her, so his tongue could go on. Her sex was dripping and pulsing. He could feel her muscles moving inside her, even if he wasn’t penetrating her. He wished.

His tongue was tired, but he was a warrior, he knew he was close to his total victory. He just needed one more effort. And his tongue never stopped to assault her.

Adam was beginning to have difficulties of holding her in place so that he could focus on her pleasure. Her moans went higher. Some of the sounds weren’t even moans, but guttural and animalesque demonstrations of pleasure. Her breath increased even more.

He looked up. His hands strongly holding her hips so she wouldn’t escape him in her madness. Her deep breaths turned her breasts even bigger when her chest inhaled the so much needed air. His nose nibbled her red pubic hair, her tinny curls full of sweat drops. And then she came.

It was a lesson for life. The prince had already seen her reach the climax, but this was different. This was a new level. It was due to his actions. It was intimate. Intense. She buckled and trembled. Her movements faded away until they stop completely and her buttocks landed again on the bed, locking Adam’s hands below them.

Adam was so amazed than he even didn’t stop it.

“Shhh… you can stop it now…” she could murmur almost inaudibly with a dizzy smile in her full lips. Her hands were no longer holding hardly locks of his hair. She was just caressing him loosely with one hand while the other was resting on the bed.

Adam raised his mouth from her sex. For a moment his eyes abandoned his mother’s body and noticed that the Sorceress was gone. He was alone in the room with the queen. He hadn’t noticed her absence. He even had forgot his ragging hard on.

Slowly, so he wouldn’t scare his mother or wake her from her state of post orgasmic bliss, he climbed her body like a mountaineer would climb a hard mountain. His penis pulsing and waving in anticipation. His member’s head even brushed her inner skin.

She must have felt his penis feeling around. He was climbing and climbing, almost at her entrance while he made deposits of tinny kisses in her skin, soft, warm, tender, nibling her, distracting her.

Her vaginal lips were still parted, his whole body was between her legs, opened wide apart. And she felt his bobbled head at her entrance, softly touching her. As he was still hesitant at the door, waiting for the invite. His lips were already suckling one of her breasts.

In that moment she woke up from her bliss.

“Adam… No! What are you doing?” She almost scream.

Her tone hurt her son more than a dagger would. She saw it in his facial expression. It was just like she had stabbed him strait to his heart.

“But… you… you… said that you would please me… I thought…”

“No…” she said in her most tender motherly tone, “not like that… not now…” her hand moved quickly to grab his member and avoid an unforeseen move. “Do you recall when I said that your sister was not ready? Well, I am also not ready for this…” her fingers were around his shaft. While her other hand searched for his testicles. She stroked her son to hear a slight moan. She had to be in control. “I am still not ready for this…” she played with this penis, allowing his head to brush her vagina, up and down, even touching her still engorged clitoris.

“In all my life… I just knew a man… your father… and you…” she hesitated, raised her legs and wrapped him. She allowed his body to land on her, while her fingers, between the two, maintained his sex against hers but forbidding the entry “you… you are my son…”

She jerked her hips again against him. He involuntarily made the same.

“Let’s just do it like this, all right? Your father likes it. We usually make it slowly… slowly… while he plays with my breasts, like you are doing now…” the queen understood that it wasn’t the best option, but in that moment, she couldn’t give him more. His trusts against her sore sex were both giving her pleasure and pain. Even if the pain was more psychological than physical. Her hand was tense, holding his member against her, but still not allowing him to go back and lower enough to take position at her entrance, just allowing him to crush against her, against her moisty slit, the head against her clit.

It was not what he wanted, she understood that, even if she also knew that he was having pleasure.

“You said that you would please me…”

“I know… I will… just enjoy this moment… and move… move… slowly…” she raised her head and kissed him. She sucked his lips and tongue. She sucked her own fluids from his mouth. And he moaned in her mouth. Her baby boy moaned in her mouth. He was strong… he had grown up as an imposing warrior, but he would still be always her baby boy. She knew that he was still a virgin… and that was probably the problem…

She released his lips and guided his mouth to her breasts while thinking how to proceed and how to deal with her son.

He jerked again his hips and came in her belly. His spurs of semen reached her breasts. And then, exhausted, he nested his face on her neckline, embraced by the her.

“Oh… mom…”

The queen begun to sing a lullaby and he quickly relaxed and faded to the land of dreams. And yet, she had to be careful, when he came he had slidden down. His shrinking member was now just at the entrance. If he was erect, it would be just a push.

***

And he was erect when he woke up. His head was touching her, but he didn’t move. It wouldn’t be right. He knew that it wouldn’t be right.

Instead he moved his head making her breast bounce and noticed that his mother was awake. He begun to play with her breasts. Fondling them.

“Why did we came here mother?” he asked.

She begun to stroke his hair again.

“I needed to talk to someone about what had happened in the tower. And… well, I couldn’t speak with your father about it…” she took a deep breath, “So I decided to come here, to talk to the Sorceress, we are close friends for many years…”

“And lovers…”

“And lovers.”

“Did you give pleasure to her like she was giving to you? With the tongue?”

“Of course, honey… that is natural…”

Adam stirred.

“And… the Sorceress helped you to take a decision?”

The queen laughed. It was a sad laugh. She nibbled his forehead with kisses.

“It helped me to think about it. It helped me to process it. To understand your desire for your sister… and your lust for me…”

“Did you reach any conclusion?”

“I am still working on it… you kind of interrupted us…”

Adam went silent for a while.

“Does my father know that the Sorceress is your lover?”

She moved under him, looked to her son eyes on the eyes and gave him a quick smack on his lips.

“Yes. But… well she is not really my lover. When you say that it seems a regular relation. Well… it isn’t. With the Sorceress is never like that. We are friends. Close friends that have sex. And she… is my spiritual guider…”

“Do you have other lovers, friends… girlfriends?”

“Yes.” She nodded, her breasts bouncing slightly.

“How did my father found that you had lovers? Did you tell him?”

“Not at first… one night I was in my chambers with a maid. She was quite beautiful and ambitious. She seduced me and I liked to be seduced by her. We were intimate. She gave me baths, she slept with me when your father didn’t visit my chambers… and… that night, I was laying in the bed and she was licking me, between my legs. You father entered the chambers and saw us, just like you entered here and saw me with the Sorceress.”

Adam adjusted his body. The queen felt his pressure. His penis was there, erect at her entrance. It must be hard for him. In many ways.

“What did he do?”

“He penetrated her from behind, always looking to my eyes.”

His penis pulsed. She sensed it.

“How did you felt?”

“In a turmoil. Excited. Jealous. Scared. The three of us made love that nigh. Many times. And woke up next morning in each other’s arms.”

“So, it all went well…”

“No. A few days later I went to your fathers’ chambers. And there he was, in the bed, being mounted by her…”

The image of a beautiful woman riding a man in the act of sex crossed Adam’s mind. His penis grew a bit.

“What did you do?”

“What could I do!? I joined them.”

His penis pulsed again.

“And the maid? Who is she?”

The queen moved his head to the other side. Her green sparkling eyes were not focused, they were looking to nothing. Looking back to her memories.

“You don’t recall her. She went away. It was not possible to maintain her in the Castle. You were a child…”

“Who was she?”

“Her name was Evil-Lyn. She is the queen of the northern kingdom of Tundaria.”

“And…” he begun.

With a naughty jerk, she bent his penis to one side and then released it to see it snapping back into its original position. She gave it a little stroke.

“Enough for now…” the queen rolled over her son, riding him, letting Adam being lied down and face up, “how can you be talk so much with this erection? I said that I would please you… and I will…”

She bent forward, her boobs bouncing against her son’s face, to his delight. She saw the moony smile in his face. And pressed a nipple against his mouth. He took it and suckled. And she nursed him like a newborn babe. Then she removed it and gave him the other. He sucked it back in with as much of the surrounding flesh as he could. And then she continued to play that switching game. She was slightly seated in his belly and slid her hips down along Adam’s body. She felt her penis erect near her. When she slid down a bit more, his penis went directly to her entrance and touched her inner lips. She was still quite opened from the previous session. But she was teasing him. She moved her body again. A bit up. A bit down, with her body glued to her son. And as his penis couldn’t approach her vagina anymore, it slid to her back, between the valley of her buttocks. He moaned a complain, with a part of her breast still on his mouth, while his hands lifted both.

Her hands went to her lower back, her fingers were around his member, caressing it against her bottom. Controlling it.

Then she rose slightly. And slid her body down. His mouth released her boob with a complain. His penis was set free from her fingers and buttocks and brushed again her sex. He even jerked his hips unconsciously, but she expected it and avoided him. His penis just made a slip, his head dragging all over her sex, until it come forward, free of any constraints to Adam’s dissatisfaction.

“Shh… you will like this… you father does… a lot…”

Her breasts balanced with her feline movements. She held them with both of her hands and lifted them. She spread them open and positioned them in either side of his expecting member. Then she smashed her chest against him, pressing her breasts together with her hands enveloping even more her son’s penis in her deep cleavage. She moved up and down.

If his mother’s breasts were high mountains, her cleavage was a deep canyon where Adam traveled freely. He even helped her, putting his hands on her side breasts to give him more pressure against his member.

So, he squeezed and massaged her immense round tits together while she expertly made sure his penis was trapped directly at the magnanimous part of her breasts and lifted her tits up and down with a huge pressure.

Once, when she moved down her breasts, she stuck her tongue out and flicked and was able to lick his bulbous head. She kept him there for some instants, licking it, darting her tongue before returning to her continuous massage with her breasts.

It was one more step in the path to his climax. Her mother’s tongue seemed to have a magical power much more powerful than any wizard could ever have.

“Take me in your mouth…” he begged, “never a woman had me in her mouth…”

She did. Her mouth was warm and wet. She suckled him like he had suckled her breasts. And she sucked. Like she could suck directly his semen from his testicles to her mouth. Her tongue had magical properties and swirled around his most intimate feelings. He didn’t want to come. He didn’t want to reach the end. He didn’t want to stop those new sensations he was experiencing. He wanted to fall into the eternity. He wanted to resist forever to the waves that were approaching. He could feel them. He would come. Wave after wave. With all the sucking. The end would reach him.

More than an enchantress in the bed, his mother was a warrior. He understood what she was doing. After sacking a city, when a general couldn’t give some specific spoil to one of his captains, he would compensate it with other spoils.

The queen was compensation him for denying his entrance to her body. He knew it. She knew it. Both them knew. But Adam didn’t care. He just threw his head back, thrusted his hips up with all his strength and will as she continued bobbing her head down and then bouncing her fleshy breasts around his engorged male member.

Up and down her breasts moved. Often, they were substituted by her lips and Adam saw himself entering her mouth. He saw a part of him inside her. And the waves of pleasure were approaching. He thought that he could warn her.

“I… I am…”

She was an experienced woman. More than in his words, she sensed him in the pulsing of his shaft. And she knew what would succeed next.

His son’s member engorged even more for a brief instant in her mouth. It was when the first wave of semen passed. Its squirt went directly to her mouth. She sucked even more and received almost immediately a second jet and a third one and then she didn’t count anymore. First she had hesitated. She always hesitated before swallowing it. Even if she knew that it was the best option. Every gush of milk was weaker and weaker. Easier to swallow. But like a good mother she just stood there for her son. Knowing that it was important for him. For his pleasure. And she suckled and drank, like he had suckled from her when he was a little baby until there were only little drops of the white cream. Until the suckle was pointless and there was nothing more to extract.

He shivered one last time and begun to shrink in her mouth soon substituted by her caressing hand. Her caresses were already slow and sweet, adequate to his near exhaustion.

For a moment he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw her again. The Sorceress was there. Standing and looking to them. With a long white translucid tunic that allowed to foresee her mystical beautiful body. She looked like a holy priestess of a goodness of love. He saw her when his mother had him still between her fingers, giving him soft kisses and licks with her warm mouth. He didn’t knew how long she was there, but there was no doubts that she had seen it all.

Adam didn’t care. He relaxed while his mother kissed him slightly his belly and his chest before landing her soft body against his. Both felt asleep again, ignoring the Sorceress’ presence.

***

We woke up several times. He could see from the windows that outside at least a night had passed and he could see the daylight again. His mother’s naked body was pressed against him and he fondled her quietly before escaping from her tender embrace and leaving the bed.

In a near table he could see a jar full of water, other with nectar and a serving dish full of fresh peeled fruit. He ignored the glasses and drunk directly water from the jar.

Looking around, he also saw their clothes washed and folded in a near shelf, close to their weapons. The Sorceress or some unseen staff had been busy.

He ate some berries grapes and returned to the bed. It was time to please and being pleased. Again…

He wasn’t even lied down when he felt her hand on him. They just stood there. Naked. Lying down. Face to face with their hands giving pleasure to the other. Massaging and moving. Again…

Sometime later they leaved the bed to go to the hot springs and wash each other’s bodies with a level of intimacy they hadn’t before. Two days had passed. Maybe three. Adam still was stunned how his mother had compensated him. He was still a virgin, technically, but he had learned more on those days about sex than in all of his previous life.

Once he had woke up cuddled with his mother. He had his body pressed against her back and hugged her closely from behind, spooning her. One of her legs entangled in his. His member was erect. His phallus always woke up in splendor. It was nested in her valley, between her ass checks. Warm and cozy.

He rolled her over, so she buried her face in the furs, still half-asleep, with her belly down and her bottom up.

He slid and seated in her calves to plant a hand in each of her perfect fat buttocks to begin massaging them and her tights. First gently then intensely, his fingers leaving white traces in her soft and warm skin. Marlena grunted an approval.

He continued just stopping to admire the shape of her back, the line of her buttocks. He spread her checks and saw her pink line that leads to her butthole. He bent forward and kissed one check, then the other. Then he bit her softly solely with her lips. She trembled, relaxed. For a moment he leaved the bed to pick the nectar’s jar.

Then, returning to the bed, he let some drops fall in her lower back. The nectar is cold in ice. She trembled. Her skin filled with goosebumps. He kissed her skin and drank the nectar directly from her. Then he dropped more and more. His tongue spread the fresh tasty liquid and slipped and darted along her crack. He dropped more directly on her butthole. And licked.

Adam noticed that she is no longer asleep. Her right hand moved down to her sex and she begun to caress herself. The prince buried again his face in her valley. One hand in each check. His tongue stumbles with her fingers a few times but he ignores them. He has an idea and the nectar is the perfect lubricant, thinks Adam in his inexperience.

In his military classes his father had taught him that if he couldn’t take a fortress with a frontal assault, he had to search for a back door. So, he licked and spread the nectar with his eyes sparkling in desire.

He got on his knees and his hands moved to her waist. Grabbing her hips. He moved his hips forward and his erect member made contact with her, straight to her sex, in a direct competition with her fingers. The nectar and her fluids made his member slip. Again, his head was in her entrance. His member could feel the touch of her inner lips, her wetness and hotness. Adam was still tempted to push even more and break her resistance, but that was not his goal. Her fingers were quick, they moved him away from her entry, caressed him slightly, and pointed him to her buttock’s valley.

He knew that he was in forbidden territory.

But Adam smiled. With his thumbs he pushed her checks to the side, so he could have a better view. He pointed his penis head to her butthole, the nectar and her juices giving some lubrification. Her hole was opened and inviting. He pressed his head. In the next moment she was tense. Her fingers stopped the caresses. He pressed a bit more. His head begun to enter her.

“Adam! What do you think you are doing?”

The prince ignored her and pushed more. His hands strongly holding her waist. He was probably one quarter in. He made a pause and savored the moment. She was so tight. He needed more lubricant.

His pause was enough to Marlena. She recovered from her initial surprise. She bucked and disengaged.

“Are you crazy? You can’t try to enter like that without an invite… not there…”

Adam sighed in some instants his situation changed. He went from having his head almost inside her sex to be a bit inside her bottom, even if only for a blink of an eye. He hugged her from behind. She was tense and nervous.

“Mom… calm down! Shhh! I will just let my penis between your buttocks… I will not try anything…”

He kissed her nape. One of his arms was around her, his hand cupping a heavy breast, lifting it. The other went down, passed her mound and found her slit to play with her clitoris. His penis was already settled between her buttocks. He pushed her again to the furs in the bed and begun to move his hips, sliding his penis in that valley of pleasure. His movements in her clit made her arched her back, shoving her ass upwards and increased the friction. She was still tense, maybe expecting another assault to her anus, but she was beginning to feel the effects of his massage. He was getting good at it.

“Sorry, I won’t try it again… not like that…” he murmured to her hear, touching her breast hard.

He buried his phallus deep between her cheeks and bucked in a continuous movement. She squeezed him with her muscles, contracting the cheeks. It was not what he had planned… but it was intense. Especially when she helped him and resumed her activity of pleasing herself. He was on her clit. She had two fingers inside.

“Have you ever done it?” he had courage to ask.

“Yes. Yes… your father likes it…” Adam begun to think that the king liked any kind of sexual activity with the queen. The man had good tastes!

“And you… do you like it?” he grunted with one more trust, wishing that he was inside her.

“Sometimes… I… I need to be in the right mood…” she moaned. She was relaxed again and her fingers were working quickly.

He imagined her in the mood and pressed his hips hard again and again. They reached the climax almost at the same time and he let his body fell above her. He let his hand on her clitoris, without any pressure, feeling her juices flow through his fingers.

***

On the fifth day the Castle was attacked at dusk. The autocannons in the towers begun to fire. Their powerful blasts made more noise than the waiving alarm.

Adam took his sword and run to the defense towers. His mother and Teela were quickly behind him. Only in that moment he recalled that he didn’t saw her since the first day.

He drove away those thoughts. From a loophole he saw the Royal Guards running to the walls with their rifles on their hands. But no one really fought.

The attack ended as quickly as it had begun. The automatic autocannons made all the work.

Almost a dozen of burned bodies outside the walls was the only trace of the sudden emergence. Two Royal guards were sent to collect them.

The Sorceress informed them that this wasn’t the first attack. The bodies left were undoubtedly beastman warriors, torn apart by the blasts. Their banner had Skeletor’s coat at arms. It seems that the powerful warlord had returned and was probing the Castle’s defenses.

It was time to leave. A ship was called from the Royal Palace. Teela would stay in the Castle with his mother for a while, continuing her apprenticeship, fulfilling her destiny. One day she would succeed her mother in her duties as Sorceress. The prince and the queen would return to the capital.


End file.
